Mama
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: A viking-trió a kezdetek kezdetén. Tartalmaz: angstot, Skandináviát és az ő gyereknevelési stílusát, pontatlan történelmet, és három nagyon kicsi országot. Párosítás nélküli fic, szereposztás a történeten belül.


A Lukas (Lukács) és a Christensen (kb. Krisztián, de a Wikipédia Christian herceg nevét Keresztélyre fordította + ott van a végén a 'sen', ami leginkább a magyar családnevekben fellelhető 'fi'-hez hasonlít) eléggé keresztény nevek, szóval önhatalmúlag úgy döntöttem, hogy ezeket a neveket csak a keresztségben vették fel, viking-korukban máshogy hívták őket.

Szereposztás:  
Mama - Astrid, a.k.a. Skandinávia  
Thoror - Christensen, a.k.a. Dánia  
Heimir - Lukas, a.k.a. Norvégia  
Berwald, akinek nem köthető a neve ó-skandináv istenekhez, ezért megtartotta.  
Rövid cameo: Tino, mellette megemlítve a régi neve is, amit Nyyrikki, a finn mitológia vadász-istenének a nevéből ferdítettem. Gondoltam, a célzó-képességeihez megy. (Finn célzótechnológia – az oroszok ajánlásával!)

A fic nem lesz olyan vidám, mint az ajánló. Ismeretlen szavak-kifejezések szótára a végén.

* * *

 **Mama**

Idős asszony volt. Mikor találkoztak, azt kérte, hívja Astridnak, de az egy nagyon nehéz szó, és akkor még annyira sem tudott beszélni, mint most.

Élete legelső emléke az, hogy felébred egy erdő mélyén. Egy medvebocs nyalogatta az arcát, ami csiklandozta. Felnevetett. Mama azt mondta, hogy a nevetése hangját követte, úgy találta meg őt az erdő mélyén.

Megijedt Mamától. Ő volt az első ember, akit látott, a kis bocs pedig elmenekült, mikor Mama kilépett egy fa mögül. Nem tudott szaladni. Nem tudta, hogyan kell, még mászni is alig tanult meg a bocs nyomában. Csak ült, nézte Mamát, és mikor Mama túl közel jött, elsírta magát.

– Semmi baj, kicsike – térdelt le elé az asszony. Lenvászon köténye sarkával itatta fel a könnyeit, és hiába akart elmászni, kibújni a kezéből, a kortól és munkától érdes kezek erősen fogták. – Semmi baj, no. Mesélj, kicsike, ki vagy?

Ő csak reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél. Számára a világ a fát jelentette, aminek a tövében ült, és a bokrot, ameddig elmászott a bocs nyomában, hogy megebédeljen. A bogyók vörös nedve még ott volt az arcán, a kezén, és a testét takaró fehér ingecskén.

– Egészen tiszta vagy – nézte az asszony. – Most születtél, kicsike?

A szavait értette, de válaszolni nem tudott. Nem tudta, hogy kell. Csak azt látta, hogy az asszony szája mozog, mint amikor esznek, és hang jön ki rajta, mint amikor ő nevet. Megpróbálkozott vele ő is, de csak furcsa, értelmetlen gőgicsélésre futotta, amit még ő maga sem értett.

Az asszony azonban felnevetett. Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. A nevetést ismerte.

– Az istenek áldása kísérjen ebben a rideg világban – simogatta meg az arcát. – Gyere szépen.

Megfogta a kezét és felállt. Nem értette, mit akar. Mama végül lehajolt hozzá és a karjaiba vette.

– Tényleg nagyon kicsike vagy, igaz-e? Cseppet se félj, hamar kitanulod, mire lesz szükséged. Nézd csak, teszem egyik lábam a másik után, sétálok. Majd kipróbálod a házban te is.

Nagyon magasan volt a nő karjaiban. Marokra szorította Mama ruhájának durva anyagát, a nyakát nyújtogatva kémlelte az ismeretlent, de vigyázott, hogy véletlenül se csússzon le a biztonságot adó karokból. Mamára nézve hasonló érzés fogta el, mint mikor a hatalmas tölgy gyökerei között kucorgott. Mama is öreg.

– Mindjárt bemutatlak a testvérkéidnek – mosolygott rá, az arcán ráncok árkai szaladtak széjjel. – Ők egy picit idősebbek, mint te, Thoror már beszélni is tud, és sajnos naphosszat mást se csinál, csak gyakorol.

Sajnos? Testvérek? Akkor nem csak ők ketten meg a medvebocs léteznek a világon?

– Lllalala – válaszolt Mamának, mire ő nevetve magához szorította és összeborzolta a haját.

Mama kilépett az erdőből. Aprócska faház emelkedett előttük, körülötte deszkakerítés. A ház mögött a föld alábukott, és a fű is eltűnt róla, utána pedig másmilyen színű volt és hullámzott is. Megbűvölten figyelte.

– Az a tenger – csókolta meg az arcát Mama. – Néha szerető, néha dühös. Nem lehet kiismerni. Légy nagyon óvatos, amikor a közelébe mész, könnyen a veszted okozhatja.

A hullámverés nyugodt hangját éles kiáltás törte meg:

– Mama!

A ház ajtaja nyílt, és egy pöttöm fiúcska szaladt ki rajta, nyomában egy másikkal. Mindkettejükön ugyanolyan ingecske volt, mint rajta. A második nem tudott olyan ügyesen futni, felbukott a saját lábában. Az első megállt és visszanézett rá és mikor amaz sírni kezdett, teljes tanácstalansággal pislogott Mamára. Az asszony nem mozdult, mire ő is sírva fakadt.

– Jaj, hát mi ez a nagy zenebona! – nevetett fel Mama. – Csitte, csitte, Thoror, eredj, és segítsd fel a testvéred!

A nagyobbik fiú hüppögve megfordult és felsegítette a kisebbiket. Neki sem volt semmi baja, csak megijedt. Mama csakhamar ott állt mellettük, egyik kezével elengedte őt, mire rémülten simult hozzá. De Mama nem eresztette el, csak beterelgette a fiúkat a házba.

– Látjátok azokat a nagy, szürke felhőket? Szép kis égiháború készülődik odafenn, jobb az ilyesmit fedett helyen megvárni.

Odabenn Mama letette a földre. Furcsa volt, nem olyan puha, mint a tölgy alatt, a fűben. Kicsit olyan érzése volt, mintha a tölgy gyökerein ülne. Nem sokat tűnődött ezen, a Thorornak nevezett fiú már ott is guggolt előtte.

– Szia! Thoror vagyok és mostantól a kisöcsém vagy!

Thoror elveszítette az egyensúlyát és orra bukott. Ülve nem volt magasabb nála. Másik testvérkéje is odatipegett hozzájuk és nagyot zuttyanva, a kicsi gyerekek esetlenségével ült le. Hárman nézték, ahogy Mama begyújt. Csak összetámasztotta a deszkákat a kályhában , megérintette az egyiket, és a tűz máris vidáman ropogott, melegséggel töltve meg az apró kunyhót.

– Mindjárt más – mosolygott Mama. – Thoror, Heimir, ő a testvéretek, Berwald.

Berwald. Ez az ő neve. Annyira nem szép, mint az Arstrid, de szép ez is.

– Balla – mondta.

– Berwald! – javította ki Thoror. – Még a saját nevedet se tudod?

– Tha – nevetett rá.

– Thoror, ne bántsd Berwaldot – feddte meg Mama. – Csak ma született.

– Heimir tudott beszélni – fonta össze durcásan a karjait Thoror.

– Ezért kapta ő a nevét Mimirről – bólintott Mama türelmesen. – Kicsoda Mimir, Thoror?

– A bölcsesség istene – fitogtatta tudását büszkén. – De Heimir miért bölcs?

– Mert tud beszélni, mégis tudja, mikor kell hallgatni.

Thoror nem értette, de Berwald igen. Felnevetett, gyöngyöző kacagása betöltötte a szobát. Heimir is nevetett, ő halkabban, mint Berwald, de a mosolya ragyogott, mint a nap.

– És Berwald? – kezdte újra a kíváncsiskodást. – Berwald kiről van elnevezve?

– Berwald az erdő után kapta a nevét – mosolygott Mama. – Meg a medvéről, ami vele volt.

– Volt veled egy medve? – Thorort könnyű volt lenyűgözni.

– Lllalala.

– Azt kell mondani, hogy „igen", te buta.

Mama rászólt:

– Berwald nem buta, csak még tudatlan.

– Bocsánat. Berwald, mondd, hogy igen!

– Ngan.

– Igen!

– 'ngen.

– Hát, jobb, de még mindig szörnyű. Heimir, megtanítjuk beszélni Berwaldot?

– Majd megtanul magától – válaszolta csendesen a másik testvére, de a szemeiben vidámság bujkált. – Először tanítsuk meg menni.

– Te se tudsz! – vágott vissza Thoror. – Azt mondod, hogy tudsz, pedig nem, mindig elesel!

– Te is nagyon sokszor esel el – hunyorgott Heimir.

Mama odalépett hozzájuk. Halkan, finoman megszidta Thorort, hogy ne veszekedjen folyamatosan, aztán talpra állította Berwaldot.

– Kapaszkodj a kezembe, kicsike. Most emelt fel a jobb lábad és tedd előre. Úgy ni. Nem is olyan nehéz, ugye? Most a másik lábacskád. Nagyon jó.

Nem merte elengedni Mama kezét. Mama nem is kérte, hogy eressze el, amiért nagyon hálás volt. Viszont mindig rálépett az inge szélére, folyton megbotlott benne. Mama megkérte Heimirt, hogy álljon mellette, amíg keres valamit a ládájában. Heimir megfogta a kezét és rámosolygott. Berwald egyenesen viggyorgott, megmutatva a testvérének mind a négy fogát.

Mama megkérte, hogy emelje a feje fölé a karjait, akkor megkötötte a derekán a fonott bőrmadzagot, és az ing már nem is volt olyan hosszú, hogy rálépjen a szélére. Rögtön könnyebb lett menni. A nap lement és felkelt, viharok jöttek és mentek, és hamarosan olyan ügyesen sétált, mint Thoror.

Így éltek négyesben. Mama azt mondta, hogy ahol ők laknak, az egy nagyobbacska sziget, három föld között középen. Egy este le is rajzolta nekik a padlóra egy darab szénnel, megmutatta nekik, hol élnek a svédek, a norvégok és a dánok, hogy tudják, ki az ő népük.

– Ezért ne nevess azon, hogyan beszél Heimir és Berwald, Thoror – mondta Mama egy alkalommal. – Te dánul beszélsz, ők nem.

– Hogyan értem őket, ha nem ugyanazt a nyelvet beszéljük?

– Varázslat, kicsike. Megérintettek minket az istenek, hogy az emberek védnökei legyünk.

Berwald ezen elgondolkodott, de a kérdését Heimir mondta ki előbb:

– Akkor miért nem láttam még egyet sem?

Mama megsimogatta a fejét.

– Mert kicsik vagytok még. Ugyan vigyáznotok kell az embereitekre, de féljétek őket, mint a tengeri vihart, az erdőtüzet és a jégverést. Kevesen tudhatják meg, kik vagytok valójában, mert az ember retteg mindentől, amit nem ismer, és amitől retteg, azt elpusztítja. Heimir, a te erődért összetörnék a csontjaidat. Thoror, hozzákötöznének egy kőhöz és beletaszítanának a vízbe, hogy megfulladj. Berwald, téged véresre korbácsolva hagynának az erdőben.

Megszeppenten meredtek Mamára. Ismerték a kegyetlenséget, Mama sokat mesélt nekik háborúról és halálról, a sagáknak pedig ritkán volt boldog vége. Viszont azok csak sagák és régi történetek voltak, egyiknek sem ők voltak a szereplőik. Berwald emlékezett rá, hogy Mama figyelmeztetése után hogyan ölelte át őket Thoror éjszakánként, és napokig nem mert egyedül lemenni a partra kagylót és aprócska rákokat gyűjteni.

Mert Thoror lemehetett egyedül a partra. Heimir mehetett az erdőbe bogyókért, de Mama azt mondta Berwaldnak, hogy ő még túl kicsi. A legmesszebb, ameddig mehetett, a patak volt. Neki kellett otthon maradni segíteni Mamának a főzésben, mert ő volt a legkisebb… ha nem is magasságban, hát korban mindenképp, és neki nem is ment olyan jól a beszéd, mint a többieknek.

Egy alkalommal elfogyott a tűzifa. Berwald sokszor látta már, hogyan vágja fel Mama a rönköket a ház melletti nagy fatuskón a baltával. Odavitt hát egy darab fát, gondosan felállította a tuskó tetejére, majd odavonszolta a baltát. Összevont szemöldökkel vette tudomásul, hogy nem elég magas, nem tud lesújtani a fára, így hozott még egy fahasábot. Felállt a tetejére, majd meglendítette a baltát és…

– Berwald! – sikoltott fel Mama.

A balta beleállt a tuskóba, a farönk kettéhasadva hullott a földre. A becsapódás ereje Berwaldot feldobta a levegőbe, és a földetéréskor viccesen zökkent egyet a gyomra, de semmi baja nem esett. Kérdő pillantással fordult vissza Mamához, aki már felé is tartott, és utána a fiú megtudta, mit is takar, ha Mama azzal fenyegeti, hogy elveri, mint a kétfenekű dobot.

– Meg ne lássam még egyszer, hogy a baltához nyúlsz, megértetted?! – rivallt rá Mama.

Ő csak hüppögve markolászta fájós tomporát és bólogatott. Mama gyorsan megenyhült, felkapta és magához szorította.

– Megsérülhetsz. A balta nem való olyan apróságok kezébe, mint te. Nézz rám, kicsike, és ígérd meg, hogy nem nyúlsz hozzá többet addig, míg olyan magas nem leszel, mint a nagy favágó-fejsze a kamrában.

– Meg'g'rem – hüppögte.

– Jól van na, katonadolog.

Ő csak segíteni akart. Mama mindig fájósan nyög, miután fát vág, és a derekát masszírozza. Heimir azt mondta, hogy Mamának ilyenkor kijön a lumbágója.

Még két hüvelykkel volt alacsonyabb, mint a nagy fejsze – és ezzel Mama után ő lett a második legmagasabb a házban, amit Thoror erősen sérelmezett –, mikor Mama csibészes mosollyal jött be egy este. A háta mögül csomagokat vett elő.

– Thoror – szólította legidősebb unokáját, és átadta neki a leghosszabb csomagot. A fiú felnyögött, és megbillent a súlyától. – Kicsi vagy még hozzá, de majd megtanulod használni. Ígérd meg, hogy óvatos leszel vele.

Thoror nem nagyon figyelt rá, csak letépte a csomagolást és elképedten bámulta a méretes harci bárdot, ami még Mamánál is nagyobb volt. Szóhoz sem jutott. Mama megpaskolta a fejét, és átnyújtott egy szögletes csomagot Heimirnek.

– Mindig olvasd el előre a teljes szöveget, a kockázatokkal és a veszélyekkel együtt. Sosem értettem, hogy azokat miért csak a legvégére írják fel.

Heimir legalább olyan türelmetlenül, mint a bátyja, de jóval finomabban bontotta ki a varázskönyvet, amit kapott. Először azt ölelte meg, utána Mamát. Addigra már Thoror is magához tért annyira, hogy ő is belecsimpaszkodjon Mamába.

Végül Berwald is megkapta a maga ajándékát. Emlékezett rá, hogyan kötötte fel Mama az ingecskéjét, hogy ne botoljon meg benne. A felnőtt méretű láncinget is fel kellett kötnie, ha nem akarta a földön húzni az alját. Az ujja a könyökénél is lejjebb ért.

– Harcos vagy te is, kis medvém – mosolygott rá Mama. – Neked nem fegyverre, hanem védelemre van szükséged.

Sokáig lázban égtek, hogy használhassák az ajándékaik, de egyiküknek sem volt hozzá elég ereje. Ezért kaptak fából faragott hosszútőröket, és Mama fegyverforgatást kezdett tanítani nekik. Különféle varázslatokat és ráolvasásokat is tanultak. Heimir különösen tehetséges volt, neki Mama sokkal több varázslatot mutatott, mint neki vagy Thorornak. Legidősebb fivérüket nem nagyon kötötte le a mágia, miután megtanult elektromos szikrákat idézni, csak azzal törődött, hogy a szikrákból villámok legyenek, ő pedig méltó legyen Thor istenhez, akiről a nevét kapta.

– Ha eljön az ideje, akkor meg kell védenetek magatokat – mondta Mama szigorúan. – Gyakoroljatok szorgalmasan, kicsikék.

Azért, hogy erősebbek legyenek, Mama különféle gyakorlatokat eszelt ki számukra. Heimirnek kellett elszaladnia fenyőmagot és bogyókat gyűjteni, márpedig a fenyves a sziget túlfelén volt. Thoror a kitett vadcsapdákat ellenőrizte, azokat pedig óvatosan és csendesen kellett megközelítenie, hogy minél nehezebben vegyék észre a vadállatok. Berwaldnak kellett hoznia a vizet a pataktól, egy vödörrel reggel, egyel délben, egyel kora délután. Az első nap reggelén alig bírta el a vödröt, többször is meg kellett pihennie közben. Délben félútig sem jutott el, elesett, a víz kiborult. Este Mama hozta a vizet.

Hosszú hetek teltek el, mire Mama megdicsérte őket, hogy ügyesen csinálják. Berwald reggel felkelt, és mire Mama kijött a ház elé lesöpörni a lépcsőt, a vödör víz már az ajtó mellett várta. Thoror alig egy óra alatt megjárta az összes csapdát és hazahozott két nyulat. Az előkészítésük közben Mama észrevette, hogy fogytán a fenyőmag és szalajtotta Heimirt. Még be sem fejezte teljesen a nyúzást, Heimir már ott állt mellette egy marék fenyőmaggal.

Már csak fél hüvelykkel volt alacsonyabb a nagy favágó-fejszénél.

Hűvös reggel volt. Szokás szerint Berwald ébredt elsőként, és látta, hogy a világ megváltozott. Ellenben mindennek megvan a maga rendje, hát elment vízért, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy megmosakodjanak és Mama felsöpörjön. Ő már a patak mellett megmosakodott. Visszafelé énekelt, ahogy azt Mama kérte. Azt mondta, akkor lesz igazán ügyes, ha anélkül tudja visszahozni a vödröt, hogy nem fullad ki eljesen.

Odabenn Heimir már ébren volt. A szája elé tette az ujját, mikor belépett, és mutatta, hogy Mama ma is sokáig alszik. Voltak napok, mikor Mama az éjjel rosszat álmodott, olyankor vagy odabújt hozzájuk, vagy sokáig aludt. Berwald jobban szerette, ha odabújik hozzájuk. Ha Mama sokáig aludt, akkor egész nap alig mosolygott és szavát is alig lehetett hallani.

Thoror és Heimir is megjárta már a szokott körutat, de Mama még mindig nem kelt fel. Tegnapról nem maradt étel, a csapdákban aznap nem volt semmi, Mama pedig azt mondta, hogy a hatalmas zsákokhoz, amikben a búzát és a lencsét tartják, nem nyúlhatnak hozzá az engedélye nélkül. Inkább kimentek az udvarra játszani, hogy ne zavarják, és ne érezzék azt a különös ürességet, ami a házban betölti őket.

Dél is elmúlt már, mire Berwald odaosont az ágya mellé.

– M'ma – szólította meg.

Mama erre általában felpattanó szemekkel felé fordult. Egyáltalán, már csak a neszezésükre fel szokott ébredni. Most azonban Mama meg sem moccant. Berwald óvatosan megbökdöste és kicsit erélyesebben mondta:

– M'ma!

– Mama! – rikkantott fel mellette Thoror. – Mama, éhesek vagyunk, még reggelizni se tudtunk!

Heimir nem szólt, csak lassan elkámpicsorodott. Berwald szipogott, és akkor kezdett rá igazán, mikor Thoror a könnyeiket látva maga is sírva fakadt.

Tudták, hogy Mama nem fog felkelni. A fény, ami minden élőt körberagyogott a legapróbb hangyától a medvékéig, ugyanúgy elhagyta Mamát, mint a levágott faágat és a csapdába esett nyulakat.

Sokáig ültek Mama mellett, sírtak. Thoror és Berwald néha még szólongatták, hátha belé is visszatér a fény, mint a vízbe rakott növényekbe.

– Nem jön vissza – hüppögött Heimir.

– Ne mondd ezt! – csattant fel Thoror. – Ha Mama nem jön vissza, akkor mi lesz velünk?

Heimir ugyan még sírt, de nagyon komolyan válaszolt:

– Mama fényét elvitték a valkűrök, hogy Valhallában legyen, és az einherjarokkal vadásszon Saehrimnir vadkanra.

Berwald elengedte Mama merev, hideg kezét.

– Biztos vagy b'nne?

Heimir bólintott.

– Ahhoz nem kell hajóra rakni és elégetni? – bizonytalanodott el Thoror.

Összenéztek. Hajójuk nem volt, csak egy csónakjuk, amit soha nem használtak, és Mama megtiltotta nekik, hogy a közelébe menjenek. De Mama már nem élt, nekik pedig kellett egy hajó ahhoz, hogy Mama el tudjon menni Valhallába, hogy örökké Odin oldalán ragyogjon.

Becsomagolták Mamát a takarójába és hárman egyszerre vitték le a csónakhoz. Mama nagyon nehéz volt, de ő nem vödör volt, nem szabadott letenni. Berwald és Thoror fogták Mamát a mólón, míg Heimir visszaszaladt Mama párnájáért, hogy kényelmes legyen a fekhelye. Ő fogta a csónakot is, míg beleléptek és óvatosan lefektették Mamát a ladik padlójára. Nehéz volt megállni, imbolygott a talaj, mint mikor Mama ringatta őket, ha féltek vagy fájt valamijük. Nem fogja őket ringatni többet. Erre a gondolatra ismét könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Késő ősz volt már, nem sok virág nyílt a szigeten. Amit találtak, azt leszedték, és beborították vele a csónakot. Jutott belőle a takaróra, a fára, Heimir ügyes ujjai Mama hajába fonták azokat.

A felékesítés végeztével csak álltak a stégen és nézték Mama nyugodt, békés arcát.

– És m'st? – kérdezte Berwald.

– El kell oldozni a kötelet, és vízre kell bocsátani – felelte Heimir.

Mama kötötte meg a csónak csomóját, hárman egyszerre sem tudták kibogozni. Berwald szaladt el a baltáért. Igaz, hogy még nem volt olyan magas, mint a fejsze, de Mamának fel kell mennie Valhallába, ahhoz pedig el kell vágni a kötelet. Mire visszaért, a nap már lebukott a víz alá, és lassan sötétség ereszkedett a világra. Helyénvalónak tűnt, még akkor is, ha éppen emiatt egyre kevésbé látott.

Míg odavolt, a testvérei kerestek egy hosszú botot. Thoror azzal lökte el a hajót. Felsorakoztak a móló végén, és figyelték, hogyan fodrozza meg a csónak a hullámokat, hogyan siklik tova az egyre sötétedő, csillagoktól pettyes szőnyegen, amit a tenger színe az égről tükrözött. Egyre messzebb volt, Berwald pedig egyre biztosan érezte, hogy valami kiszakadt belőle, de hiába tapogatta meg a hasát, minden a helyén volt.

– Nem kellene meggyújtani? – kérdezte Thoror.

Hirtelen megrémült. Mama sagáiban a hajók fedélzetére olajat öntöttek, és mikor elég messzire került, tüzes nyíllal begyújtották. Ők megfeledkeztek az olajról, mama íját pedig nem tudták használni.

Heimir nem esett kétségbe. Szigorúan nézett, majd felemelte két aprócska kezét, és összetámasztotta az ujjait, hogy keretbe foglalják a hajót.

– Kenaz – mondta halkan, a hangja mégis úgy dörrent, mint villámlás után az égbolt.

Mama csónakjából zöld lángok csaptak fel, amik a fába kapva lassan vöröses színűek lettek. Ők azonban nem a tüzet nézték, hanem a fehér fényeket, amik az első lángnyelvekkel kiszöktek a csónakból, és méltóságteljes lassúsággal felfelé repültek.

– Szia, Mama – suttogta Heimir.

– Majd sütünk neked vadkant Valhallában – tette hozzá Thoror.

– F'nyőmagosat – helyeselt Berwald.

Nehéz volt a sötétben visszabotladozni a házba, ahol kialudt a tűz, és a nyitva hagyott ajtó miatt minden melegség kiszökött. Vagy az csak Mama hiánya volt. Reszketve bújtak össze a dunyha alatt. Aznap este nem kaptak jóéjt-puszit, nem volt esti mese, csak ők hárman. Még nehezebb volt elaludni, mint megtalálni az ösvényt felfelé.

A hajnal hasadtával a bejárati ajtó is hasadt egy harci balta nyomán. Bewald rémülten ugrott fel, és mire a bereteszelt ajtó megadta magát, rajta már ott volt a láncinge, és a hatalmas harci baltát markoló Thororral védték Heimirt, aki lázasan lapozta a varázskönyvét megfelelő bűbáj után kutatva.

– Csakhogy feldobta a talpát a banya – szólalt meg a belépő, egy termetes, szőrös férfi. – Melyikőtök a dán?

– Kit érdekel a dán! – hangzott fel mögötte, és beljebb lökték. Még egy szőrös férfi. – A svéd kell!

– És mire megyek a svéddel? – tolakodott beljebb a harmadik. – Hol a norvég?

Reszketve nézték a három jarlra. A hangok alapján a ház előtt még többen is voltak. Heimir keze megakadt lapozás közben.

– Az egy dán balta – lépett előre az egyikük. – Mi a neved, fiú?

Berwald látta, hogyan szorítja meg a fivére a fegyvere nyelét, és hangosan válaszolt, mintha medvét akarna ijeszteni, ahogy azt Mama tanította:

– Thoror!

– Látjátok, a neve is harcra teremtette! Velem jössz, fiú!

Még mielőtt előreléphetett volna, a másik jarl félrelökte:

– Melyiktek a norvég?

Heimir óvatosan felállt mögöttük.

– Én. Heimir vagyok.

Berwald pillantása összeakadt a harmadik jarléval.

– Tehát te vagy a svéd.

– A nev'm Berwald.

A három jarl összenézett, fintorogtak egymásra, aztán, mielőtt ők bármit is tehettek volna, előreléptek, és megragadták őket a grabancuknál fogva. Berwald ficánkolt, mint egy beolajozott angolna, mert ennek a férfinak vér, izzadtság és veszély-szaga volt, nem is hasonlított Mama biztonságot adó, de erőt sugárzó illatára. Ez a férfi semmi volt Mamához képest, de Mama már nem volt itt, hogy vigyázzon rá.

– Abbahagyni! – üvöltötte el magát az, aki Thorort próbálta féken tartani. – A hajóhoz, csürhe, mé-au, ne harapj, te kis… indulunk!

Megdermedt a félelemtől. Odalenn, a dokknál három, Mama csónakjánál sokkal nagyobb hajó ringott a vízen. A jarl úgy szorította Berwaldot a hóna alá, mintha valami olcsó tárgy lenne. Fedélzetre lépett és azonnal parancsot adott az indulásra. Akkor Berwald végre ki tudott csúszni a szoros ölelésből, úgy ért földet, mint egy macska. Mire azonban az utánakapó harcosok között a tatba ért, már messze eltávolodtak a parttól. Ő pedig nem tudott úszni.

A hajó farkába kapaszkodva kiáltott a másik két hajó irányába, hangosan és tisztán:

– Thoror! Heimir!

Testvérei egyszerre sírtak fel utána.

A három hajó háromféle irányba fordult, egyik sem állt meg.

– Megvagy! – ragadta meg a gallérját a jarl. – Ide figyelj, kölyök…

Egyszeriben feltűnt neki, hogy másmilyen a kiejtése. Benn a házban a három jarl a norsk ugyanazt a fajtáját használta, mint Mama, idekinn viszont ugyanúgy beszélt, mint a hajósai, és ez sokkal közelebb volt ahhoz, ahogy Berwald a szavakat formálta. Ez nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy belerúgjon, és elszaladjon mellőle.

Az egyik hajós felröhögött.

– Látod, Domarr, még a kölyök is azt mondja, hogy csapnivaló jarl vagy!

– Mit…

Mire egyet pisloghatott volna, a hajós kardja már kiröppent a hüvelyéből, és a Domarrnak nevezett férfi feje a vízbe csobbant. A hajósok harsány röhögés közepette levetkőztették és a testét is utánadobták. Közben a gyilkos letérdelt Berwald elé.

– Tudom, mi vagy, fiú – mondta neki tisztelettel. – Tudom, hogy nagy erő lakozik benned, és hidd el, én, Harald Hildetann, sokkal jobban fogok bánni veled, mint bárki valaha is fog. Segíts nekem! Segíts nekem összefogni a svédek népét, a mieinket! Együtt, fiú, sok dologra lehetünk képesek.

Megbűvölten hallgatta a férfi szavait. A szemében lobogott a tűz, az erő és vágy az uralkodásra. A fejében egy fából épült hatalmas csarnokot látott, ahol egy általa gyűlölt férfi parancsolt. A szívében egy nő és két gyerek képét hordozta. A kezén pedig a jarl vérét, ami megijesztette.

„ _Ugyan vigyáznotok kell az embereitekre, de féljétek őket, mint a tengeri vihart, az erdőtüzet és a jégverést. Kevesen tudhatják meg, kik vagytok valójában, mert az ember retteg mindentől, amit nem ismer, és amitől retteg, azt elpusztítja."_

Megfogta Harald kezét, és remélte, hogy nem fogja véresre korbácsolva az erdőben hagyni.

* * *

– Sverige.

Belenézett a bárdját pörgető dán szemébe, és felemelte a kardját.

– Danmark.

– Mi újság, Berwald? – érdeklődte Denny, miközben lesújtott.

Ő hárított.

– S'mmi, Thoror.

Denny arca elsötétült, és gyomron rúgta. Összegörnyedve kapott levegő után, a másik pedig a helyzeti előny kihasználása helyett egy lépést hátrált, és előkotort valamit az inge alól.

– Látod ezt itt, Sverige?

Bólintott. Kereszt. Danmark keresztény lett.

– Mostantól, ha a nevemen akarsz szólítani, hívj Christensennek! Nortól is el akarják szakítani a nevét, bár ő nem nagyon akar belemenni… majd megbeszélem vele is.

Eltorzult arccal hallgatta fivére beszédét és kiköpött oldalra. Hosszú évek minden bennragadt szava kitört belőle:

– Egy keresztre fesz'tett ismer'tlen nevében törsz rám, hogy pogánynak n'vezz, és azt mondod, hogy megtag'dtad a neved, amit _Mamától_ k'ptál?!

Danmark leeresztette a bárdját. Végtelen szomorúsággal hajtotta le a fejét.

– Azt mondta, hogy bántanak minket, ha megtudják, kik vagyunk. Emlékszel?

Ez mit sem csillapított a haragján. Az már inkább, mikor Danmark hátat fordított neki, és felhúzta a hátán az inget, megmutatva az átvérzett kötéseket. Berwald kardja a hóban landolt, és már lépett is oda hozzá, hogy megérintse, és az ősi szavakkal enyhülést hozzon neki. Thoror – _Christensen_ – azonban sebesen fordult, a kezében tőr villant, ő pedig térdre zuhant.

– Maradj is így – vigyorgott Denny. – Mától a szolgám vagy, Sverige. Azt teszed, amit én mondok, úgy, ahogy én mondom. Kezdheted azzal, hogy megtérsz.

Megtért. De nem azért, mert Christensen azt mondta. Azért, mert a saját papjai azt állították, hogy csak azok jutnak fel Odin csarnokába, akik harc közben esnek el, az ágyban elhunytakra Hel üressége vár. Azóta, hogy ezt mondták, nem volt hajlandó hinni a saját isteneiben. A varázslatok és az igék működtek, de az isteneket megtagadta. Akik arra ítélnék Mamát, hogy egy boldogtalan helyen tengődjön, azok nem érdemelnek tiszteletet.

Sokáig nem értette, miért harcol ellene Danmark olyan sokat. Nem értette, miért fürkészi olyan éhesnek tűnő szemekkel és miért bántja, amikor csak teheti. Hogy erre a kérdésére választ kapjon, egy kicsi finnre volt szüksége, aki értetlenül nézett fel rá.

– Hát nem teljesen nyilvánvaló, Sve? Irigy rád. Te megtarthattad a neved, neki és Lukasnak pedig meg kellett változtatni, mert a régi istenekéből volt képezve. Ami azt illeti – vakarta meg a tarkóját –, ezért én is irigy vagyok rád.

Némán bámult a fiúra, aki réges-régen Nyrikko néven mutatkozott be nekik, de Danmark térítő-háborúja óta Tinónak hívják. Ő csak elvörösödött, és elnézést kérve elsomfordált.

Pont Christensen féltékeny? El kellett dobnia a nevét, na és. Mamától kapta, és mérges volt rá, mikor meghallotta, mit kellett tennie, de azóta megbocsátott neki. Ő is szenvedett éppen eleget, és igaz, hogy a korbácsnyomokat ellene használta fel, de valódiak voltak.

A név változhat. A mosoly, a képesség a beszédre úgy, hogy nem pirul bele, az éneklés… Mama mindezeket magával vitte azon a napon, mikor ott állt a stégen, és fáradtságtól remegő izmokkal tartotta őt, míg Heimir vissza nem ért a párnával. Magával vitte a testvérei iránt érzett bizalmat, a türelmet, hogy el tudja viselni Thoror ugratását, és a szemeiből a fényt, amik meleggé tették a pillantását.

Hogyan várja el Tinótól, hogy képes legyen megvárni, míg túlteszi magát a félelmén, és válaszol, ha egyszer a tulajdon testvérei összerezzennek, mikor rájuk néz?

Gyorsan félretette a mérgét és az irigykedést is. Christensen és az ő fizetsége együtt sem tett ki annyit, mint Lukasé, akinek elhalványodtak az érzelmei, megfakultak az arckifejezései, égkék szemei olyanok lettek, mint a kristálytiszta hegyi tó, aminek ugyan le lehet látni az aljára, de nem tudni, hogy harminc centi, vagy három méter mély. Az egyetlen, akire Berwald mosolyogni látta, egy pöttöm izlandi fiú volt, akit öccsévé fogadott.

Ha pedig Lukas képes mosolyogni, akkor lehet, hogy egyszer majd neki is sikerülni fog, és aznap Tino nem fog bocsánatért esedezve menekülni előle.

* * *

Kenóz: a Futhark (régi skandináv ábécé) hatodik betűje, jelentése fáklya. Jelen esetben varázsolnak vele.

Jarl: a viking társadalom "arisztokratája", amolyan fejedelem. Uralta a földjeit, felette a király állt.

Harald Hildetann: Svédország (és Dánia) egyik uralkodója, az első, akit nem a mitológiai-, hanem a mondai királyok közé sorolnak. A történetben róla szereplő információk mind a fantázia szüleményei.


End file.
